


Party Booze

by Crane_L



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_L/pseuds/Crane_L
Summary: 舞会s. e. x酒瓶play/轻度s. m调/教dirty talk表白被拒设定/ooc女王潘x花花公子德/女a男o倾向极度明显隐线哈德





	Party Booze

“噢抱歉，我没听清。”  
金发男生侧过脸来，望着表情有些许空白的黑发女生，那双灰眼睛里滑过了一丝居高临下的怜悯。  
“你愿意再说一遍么……帕金森？”  
“我喜欢你，德拉科。”  
潘西又趴在他耳边说了一遍，垂着眼，目光钉在男孩白皙的耳垂上。  
“这样啊。”  
他抱着她的腰，又转了一圈。  
他们是舞会上配合最为默契的一对。  
“可我不喜欢你，帕金森——即使你的姓氏确实有可圈可点之处。”  
他恶劣地说着，觉察到攀扶着肩膀上的手一松。女孩彻底沉下去的脸色喂饱了他的虚荣心。  
“那么跳完这支舞就再见吧。”德拉科的语气轻松得有些不可思议。牵动女孩翩跹的舞步，就像玩弄人心一样熟稔而不自知。  
他漂亮得要命，带着淬了毒的那种美。  
潘西注视着在交错灯光下游刃有余地泛滥着微笑的脸颊，灿烂如星，因而晦暗的那面便更加可憎，就像撕毁的所有美好并将其堂而皇之地塞到你手中一样。  
这令人厌恶的玩笑更加让她沉迷了。  
潘西喝了口杜松子酒，微微眯起眼，视线如同毒蛇的信一般扫过男孩被酒液染红的唇。  
她在隔着酒杯窥视，一道扭曲而艳丽的灵魂。  
  
德拉科算准救世主会在那个角落出现，并且刻意撞了他的肩膀。  
哈利侧头望过来，两人交换了充满欲望的眼神。  
德拉科漫不经心地弯起唇角，替哈利整了整歪斜的领带，滚烫地指尖似有若无地在男生胸前划了几道。  
“201 8:00”  
直到金发男孩留给他的背影被交融的人群隔开，哈利还沉浸在德拉科仰着下巴给予他的那个挑衅微笑中。  
今夜注定要有两人为他失魂落魄。  
  
“说吧，你还想要什么。”  
德拉科坐在床沿，懒洋洋地伸直了腿，眼睛甚至专注地停留在他那私人定制的牛津鞋尖，丝毫余光都不愿意分给卑微的暗恋者。  
潘西注视着他，慢慢褪下自己及膝黑色小腿袜，一只小巧的皮鞭落入手中，贝齿在涂抹鲜红的唇上压了压，以她的姿色做出这些动作本就性感得要命，然而却只换来德拉科一个轻佻的口哨。  
“不得不说你很辣，帕金森。”金发男生应景地勾起一抹微笑，拨了拨他柔软的额发。“可惜你不是我的菜。”  
“这不能阻止我让你度过一个难以忘怀的夜晚，德拉科。”  
她用气声说着，嘶嘶如同蛇语，棕褐色的紧致皮鞭在她手中绷了绷，不痛不痒地抽在德拉科的膝盖上。  
“现在，脱下你的裤子，slave。”  
  
尝惯了普通性爱滋味的男孩对即将发生的性感支配饶有兴趣。  
德拉科顺从将西裤褪至膝盖处，按照女王的命令背对着她跪趴在床边，双手乖乖背至身后。  
潘西用小腿袜将他的手交叠着绑了个牢固的结，手法熟练地让德拉科乍舌。男生被绑疼时还不安地扭了扭身子，立刻被小高跟踩住了屁股，那力道充满了警告意味。  
他的脸立刻因为耻辱涨红了，细长的鞋跟恰好对准了他臀瓣之间凹陷的隐秘之处，带着内裤的布料戳了戳他发痒的肉穴，他仰长了脖子，差点走漏了一声低吟。  
“很上道嘛，帕金森。”  
“闭上你肮脏的嘴，bitch。”冷酷的女声自背后传来，潘西移开了脚，换用皮鞭顶弄着那块敏感的肌肤。  
“翘起你的屁股，马尔福，听不懂人话吗？”  
德拉科闻言，感到羞恼的同时下体也诚实地充血抬头——他的本性就是如此，傲慢而下流，卑劣的上等人。他几乎没有刻意遵从潘西的命令，臀部就颤颤巍巍地抬起，腰也应景地塌了下去——猩红的舌舔过唇角，他确定这样从支配者的角度望下来将会是一道让人血脉彭张的美景。  
潘西眼神一暗，拨了拨她利落的黑发。  
“听话的slave会有奖励。”女王轻轻笑了，张开纤细优雅的五指抓住了德拉科半边屁股，男孩低吟了一声，微微扭过头朝她递了一个催促的眼神后，便摇晃着屁股让五指更加陷入柔软丰满的臀肉间。  
潘西冷眼旁观着金发男孩动情的模样，泄愤地揉捏挤压着他性感的臀肉，不时朝两边分开又挤压在一起，揉得夹在中间的小洞都不断渗出汁液，染湿了一小块纯白布料。  
“你真的很好色，德拉科。”女王俯身舔了舔男孩敏感的耳垂，德拉科浑身一颤，侧过脸像一只讨欢的宠物般蹭了蹭她的下巴。  
“操我，我想要了。”  
“嗤。”潘西冷笑一声，一皮鞭狠狠抽打在德拉科圆润的屁股上，引得男孩惨叫一声，可怜兮兮地并紧了双腿。  
“你有提要求的资格吗，婊子？”  
该死的。马尔福要紧牙关，恶狠狠地在心底咒骂道。  
那一皮鞭直接让他勃起的阴茎也偃旗息鼓地垂下了脑袋。  
那个女人确实没想过要照顾他的想法。她是一个彻头彻尾的疯子——似乎是为了报复他，将他狠狠踩在脚底而存在的。  
潘西扒下了德拉科仅存着保护着他臀部的那点可怜布料，接着就对着那挺翘的屁股用力甩下好几道皮鞭，啪啪声响在卧室间清晰而响亮地回荡着，一下下敲碎的是某人虚伪而做作的尊严。  
“唔……好痛！”  
到最后德拉科连喊疼的力气都没有了，冷汗津津，脑袋脱力地贴在床铺上，只能用嘶哑的声线低声求挠。  
“那我就再给你一次机会，德拉科。”女王傲慢的声线再次响起，德拉科感到皮鞭在脊背上下滑动着，激起一连串敏感的火花，他不得不挺直后背，低下那不可一世的金色头颅。  
“是的，我的女王。”  
他轻声呢喃，灰眼睛湿漉漉地望着他的支配着。  
“请允许你的slave亲吻你的鞋尖。”  
潘西的唇角浮起一抹微笑，伸手矜持地替德拉科揩去唇角的汁液。  
“我们还有一个小时的美妙时光，亲爱的——不如开一瓶Vin rouge庆祝一下？”  
  
德拉科不知道潘西口中的庆祝居然是将酒瓶颈塞进他的下体。  
“我没有找到开瓶器，slave，”女王的语气不无遗憾，转动着酒瓶，指甲上的殷红如同来自不同人脑袋流出的鲜血。  
她居高临下地觑了他一眼。  
“你愿意为我做任何事……不是么？”  
潘西在德拉科身后单膝跪下，将食指与中指含入口中吮湿，微微眯起眼，如同享用完下午茶的贵妇矜持地舔净曲奇残渣一般，只不过她的动作色情而缓慢——毕竟她也不想她的slave受到不必要的伤害。  
当第一根指头挤开穴口，被蠕动的穴肉一点点吸进去时，潘西被德拉科紧致的内里绞得近乎倒吸一口气，女孩的手指比不得男人粗长，多是骨干纤细的美，然而却如同小蛇一般灵活。  
“噢——我想要更多。”德拉科发出来一声长长的喟叹，感到女王的食指全部推进其中，直留着指根紧贴在他的穴口处，于是便催促地前后摇晃着屁股，竟是借着一根才塞入其中不久的食指便操干起自己来。  
他的小洞淫荡得要命，并入两根手指后便欢欣鼓舞地流出了不少肠液，每次进出都晶亮地挂在潘西指尖，随着她不断加快的速度而在穴口四溅开来，男孩咬着性感的薄唇呜呜吟叫着，纤长的睫毛挂上生理性泪水。  
“哈啊……嗯……好舒服……”  
“噢，你就先享受起来了？Bitch。”  
潘西冷漠地抽出手，无视被操红的穴口不满地张合着挽留，她用魔杖对着酒瓶口施了个魔咒，使得它更好打开了点——当然，仍旧需要一些强劲的吸力。  
“给我把它的瓶盖吸掉，马尔福。”  
德拉科沉浸在欲望之中的脑子不甚清明，尚且不明白潘西指的是什么——只觉得有什么冰凉而坚硬的东西抵上了他的后穴，男孩立刻调整呼吸，努力放松穴肉。  
“乖孩子，夹紧了。”狭长的瓶颈整个塞入其中，潘西吻了吻德拉科红得快要滴血的耳垂，开始缓慢地抽插了起来。  
“早点开瓶才会有奖励哦。”  
德拉科唔了声，被缓慢的抽插折磨得眼睛上翻，他故意可怜地耷拉着眼角望过去，很快便明白了女王的指令绝对不能违抗，只能卖力地夹紧小穴，在瓶口挤进穴口时用力吮吸着。  
她的男孩累得双腿颤抖，潘西拿捏了分寸，开始就着穴口浅浅地快速抽查起来，磨得他又痒又爽，肠道深处又叫嚣起空虚来，德拉科忍不住松开牙齿呻吟了起来，额发被潘西用力地扯起，逼迫他扬起脸。  
“一个酒瓶就能操得你合不拢腿，马尔福，你真是够下贱的。”  
“我是……你的专属slave，”他微微张开唇，用若隐若现的性感的舌尖引诱他的女王，“我的高潮……是由你……赏赐的。”  
“回答正确。”潘西叹了口气，这个漂亮的奴隶总是能轻松用语言取悦她。她又用力地抽插了两下，拔出时，只听啵的一声，瓶塞弹出，她满意地举起瓶子，打量着淌满淫液因而泛着光芒的瓶身，轻松地拔下木塞。  
她往嘴里倒了口酒，飞溅的酒液顺着她的唇角溢出，这让她看起来如同刚啜饮完鲜血的吸血鬼。  
“好男孩值得一点奖励。”  
她慵懒地勾了勾唇，往掌心倒了一抔酒，凑到德拉科唇边，男孩只能像狗一样伸出舌头一下下舔着她的掌心。  
“好喝吗。”  
哈，斯拉格霍恩珍藏多年的Vin rouge，先不论口感如何，如此暴殄天物地玩弄着也能让人感到心理上的极大满足。  
德拉科舔干了酒液，开始挨个含住她的手指讨好地舔吻着。  
“又想要了？”  
潘西挑起了眉，恶意地捅了捅男孩的喉咙，深喉的同时将酒液一路洒在他耀眼的金发上，线条优美的脊背间，最后落在臀峰处，暗红的酒液顺着两峰间的陷落滑进引人遐想的阴影处，德拉科皱起好看的眉，不用看也知道正用那贪得无厌的小穴收纳着酒液。  
“看来我永远也喂不饱你……真遗憾。”  
酒瓶口蹭了蹭软腻的肉穴，德拉科的大腿颤了颤，脸上已经预先浮出兴奋的神色。  
“喂我。”  
小穴流出的汁液一点点挤进了瓶口，彻底毁掉了这瓶珍藏。  
“如你所愿。”  
潘西将酒瓶缓缓推入德拉科的小穴里，起泡红酒争先恐后地流入肠道间，随着不断加速的抽送开始形成白沫，在酒瓶退出时溢出小穴，多余的部分还沿着德拉科白皙的大腿滑下，溅落在早就湿透的西裤上。  
“啊！哈啊……好深！”  
“凉凉的……嗯、嗯变烫了……好涨……”  
德拉科终于得偿所愿，肉穴享受到了最极致地对待，粘腻的起泡挤满肠道，如同被射了许多精液一般满足——这是他从未经历过的美妙体验，他爽得口水都来不及咽下，很快沾湿了尖尖的下巴，配合着满脸失控的泪水，显得凌乱而又漂亮得让人想要狠狠疼爱。  
“婊子，救世主是不是也是这么干你的，嗯？用他射了还不会软的阴茎继续操你，操得你射不出东西来？”  
“没……哈，波特从来不会……”  
“那么我会，马尔福。”  
她低迷的声线仿佛来自地狱的诅咒。  
“如果你是我的，我就不会给别人插进来的机会。”  
德拉科在这句话说出时颤抖着射了，全程甚至连抚摸阴茎的机会都没有，全靠着后穴的舒爽以及冲撞时性器在床单间前后摩擦获得快感叠加。他终于失去了力气，软塌塌地前倾倒在了床榻间，疲倦而满足地闭上了眼。  
潘西扯出酒瓶，垂眸注视着德拉科泛着白腻泡沫一片狼藉的下体，那张肿胀的小嘴甚至还依依不舍地用一根银白色的细丝与瓶口牵连着。  
她慢慢解开德拉科手臂上的束缚，似乎想说点什么，结束这一个疯狂的夜晚——或者告别一场糟糕的暗恋。  
这时，敲门声响起。  
诡谲淫乱的梦被敲碎了。  
两人对视了一眼，都在彼此眼中看到了清醒后的尴尬和无言。  
不过是相看两厌罢了。  
  
-end.  
德拉科喜欢的是哈利，但在性的方面从来不委屈自己。  
  
  



End file.
